trusta_mann_studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Trusta Mann
"Pilgrim Makes Me Angry, At Very High Levels!" Trusta Mann Is A Famous Comedian That Wears A Red Hat, Red & Yellow Shirt, Blue Pants, & Brown Shoes & Is The Guy Who Founded "Trusta Mann Pictures" In 2009. Sometimes McIntosh Gets In His Way Of His Love Relationships With Applejack, His Bond With His Sister Gustavia & His Brother Erwin, & Time With His Clients SteveComedian, MrLegoFan404, Harold Buttowski, & TheSuperBaxter. But McIntosh's Sources Say That Trusta Mann's Lying & Is Really Unreliable. When Trusta Mann Is In A Bad Mood, Applejack Reveals His Peaceful Loving Inside, For He'll Do Anything To Earn Her Heart! Main Appearance Trusta Mann appeared in the 2012 TV series "The Trusta Mann Show." He is the 1st main character to appear. Alongside with his family and his girlfriend, he does appear in all of the intros, couch gags, and TV episodes of the special TV series made by Trusta Mann Pictures. He's also known to be Truman, Bub-Bub (heard from Gustavia), or Big Guy (heard from Erwin). His main catchphrase is D'oh, giving a reference to Homer Simpson (who appears in the show as a secondary character) from 20th Century Fox's 1989 TV series "The Simpsons." The word kept on going around since July 8th 2001, but it's also heard from Applejack, Gustavia, and Erwin at their own circumstances. His active film-making years had come to be very successful from 2007-present, and he's seen sometimes with his stuff and releasing a short film or even releasing a TV show! Description Full Name: Truman Maximillion Andrew McDaniel Current Age: 19 Date Of Birth: July 5th 1995 Grade: He Goes To College Now Friends: Applejack (girlfriend), Apple Wilson, Tristan, Riley, Thomas, Dimetry, Cameron, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Prospector, Bo Peep, Rex The Dinosaur, Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Sparks The Robot, Lotso Huggin Bear, Green Army Men, LGM Aliens, Andy Davis, Super Mario, Super WaLuigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Apple, Brianna Buttowski, Brad Buttowski, Brianna Piccolo, Joseph, Gunther Magneson, June & Annie, & Many More That He Is Friends With! Enemies: McIntosh Jason Pilgrim, Swear Bear, Sunset Shimmer, Super Luigi, Super Wario, Princess Peach, Princess Tulip, Bowser, Dark Bowser, Trixie The Dinosaur, Sid Phillips, Al McWiggin, & Many More That He Is Enemies With! Licensing Trademark: Trusta Mann Names For His Good Toys #Aliens (three) #Apple Jack #Apple Wilson #Barbies (four) #Barbie's Corvette #Barney Gumble #Barrel Of Monkeys #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Bullseye #Buzz Lightyear #Carl Wheezer #Dolly, Duckie, & Teddy #Etch A Sketch #Fluttershy #Green Army Men (200) #Green Toad #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Homer Simpson #Jessie #Jimmy Neutron #Kristoff #Lisa Simpson #Little Red Car #Lotso Huggin Bear #Magic 8-Ball #Maggie Simpson #Marge Simpson #Mr. Burns #Mr. I'm Late For A Meeting #Mr. Mike #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #Mrs. Potato Head #Olaf #Pinkie Pie #Princess Anna #Prince Hans #Queen Elsa #Rainbow Dash #Rarity #RC Car #Rex #Rock A Stack #Rock Em Sock Em Robots #Rocky Gibraltar #See & Say #Slinky Dog #Super Mario #Super WaLuigi #Snake #Star Ball #Toddle Tots #Troikas #Utility Belt Buzz #Wheezy #Wild West Train Set #Woody Name Of His MacBook Pro Computer Q-Bert MaxWell McDaniel Main Hobbies #Computer #Video Games #GoAnimate & Facebook #Making Movies #Playing With Toys #Hanging Out With His Friends #Film & Animation #Hanging Out With Gustavia & Erwin #Nap Times Favourite Movies/TV Shows/Video Games #Toy Story 1 (movie) #The Simpsons (TV show) #Mother Up (TV show) #Phineas & Ferb (TV show) #Super Mario 64 (video game) #Jimmy Neutron (movie) #Jimmy Neutron (TV show) #New Super Mario Bros Wii (video game) #Little Einsteins (TV show) Trivia *The only episode of The Trusta Mann Show that he, his family, nor Applejack is ever seen in is S03E10: Would This Ever Have Seems In This Part, in which only, the background characters appear. *He has a girlfriend, and her name is Applejack. They fell in love since 2009. She's the 2nd main character, following her boyfriend, in The Trusta Mann Show. All episodes, with an exception of Episode 10 of Season 3. Other Uses #When Truman Gets Fat He Thinks Of Himself As Fat Boy #Homer Simpson Is Seen Sometimes Strangling Truman For His Own Circumstances #McIntosh Is First Seen Making Friends With Truman When Truman Started Grade 8 (which lasted from October 19th 2008 to September 9th 2009) #Trusta Mann Toys Were Released On June 28th 2012 (before the release of the TV show) Category:1995 Births Category:Toy Story 1 Fan Art Photos Category:Toy Story 2 Fan Art Photos Category:Toy Story 3 Fan Art Photos Category:Toy Story: The Animated Series Category:The Toy Story Show Category:The Trixie Ullman Show Category:The Community 12 Category:The Trusta Mann Show Category:A World Between 2 Toy Stories Category:Old Potato Category:Super Mario 64: The Movie Category:Toy Story And Mario Category:People Who Were Born In The 1990s Category:The Billboard Show Category:Badly Animated Category:Degrassi Hie Category:Life In The 1950s Category:A Bad Life Category:Life As A Toy Category:I'm A Believer Category:History Hazard Category:Everybody Hates Max